memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Constitution class decks
Not to discredit the Encyclopedia, but wasn't Kirk's quarters located on Deck 12, as mentioned in ? --From Andoria with Love 16:29, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Strike that, later episodes do place it on Deck 5. Maybe he had a "back-up" quarters? :P --From Andoria with Love 17:15, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :It is simple, Somewhere between Mudd's Women, and Journey to Babel Kirk's quarters were moved from Deck 12 to Deck 5. Also the Personal Director is on Deck 14 as Per Dagger. --TOSrules 04:06, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I agree. I was just trying to be funny. There was a time, long ago, when I considered myself funny. Today, you have proven me wrong. Thank you for saving me from myself. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:53, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I have a "Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual" that has some stuff not listed. Any chance of adding stuff from that book to the deck listings? --COMPAQ 15:45, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Odd deck references Was there ever any established reference to the point at which deck the primary and secondary hull meet? There was an odd reference in that refers to "Engineering, Deck 5." when Main Engineering is supposedly on Deck 19. I wonder if that refers to the 5th deck of the "Engineering Deck" (r.f. ), another name for the secondary hull, or if there is an engineering area (as well) on Deck 5 of the saucer near where the impulse engines are located? --Alan del Beccio 22:09, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Uncertain stuff I've added a bunch of new references, but removed ones I found no reference to from the cited episodes or films. including: Deck 13 Torpedo bay (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country), Deck 17 Observation Deck (TOS: "The Conscience of the King"), Deck 19 Main Engineering & Shuttlebay (uncited), Deck 20 Ion pod (TOS: "Court Martial") please notify where the reference is from exactly if such exists, and feel free to then readd them. --Pseudohuman 15:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :The TUC one is fairly straightforward - as Scotty enters the torpedo bay (during the attack on Kronos One), the deck number is clearly visible on the wall behind him. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) 30 decks The 30 deck reference was removed with other valid information. I'm putting it back as this dialogue is clearly about the Enterprise not K-7. :BASHIR: "Clearly we've been going about this search business all wrong, Chief." :O'BRIEN: "You're right. Why bother searching thirty decks, when you can just plonk yourself down at a bar and wait for Darvin to come to you." Bashir and O'Brien were searching for Darvin in the Enterprise, and discuss how they did a lot of work for nothing, as they could have come to the bar. If someone thinks this is not a valid interpretation, lets discuss it here first. --Pseudohuman 20:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've always interpreted this as a comment on Worf's and Odo's strategy - why should Odo and Worf bother searching 30 decks on K-7 when they can come to a K-7 bar. Thirty decks is an appropriate count of candidate decks for the search, since there are plenty of windows for a K-7 deck count guesstimate (Geoffrey Mandel's unlicensed fan blueprints label 35 decks total), so it looks like someone was paying attention to the size of the station. :However, even if the line does refer to the Enterprise, it doesn't matter much, since Doug Drexler's and Matt Jefferies' cutaways from ENT and TAS (because it's seen as canon on MA) respectively would take precedence over someone's off-the-cuff dialogue reference, and they don't show 30 decks. – NotOfTheBody 22:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The "30 decks" could be an estimate for purposes of his comment.--31dot 22:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually the cutaway from ENT, places deck 22 along the centerline of the engineering section, so it comes out as giving the ship about 30 decks too. But 31dot has a good point 30 could be an estimate. --Pseudohuman 01:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't seen the episode, but I assume you're basing this on 96&page 12|the actor pointing at the wrong location}}? In that case, it's just a character pointing at the wrong location, since if we were to take a closer look at the diagram, especially once HD screencaps become available, we could easily prove that the character is pointing incorrectly. The MSD deck count wasn't increased for that episode. – NotOfTheBody 08:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) He is pointing at the blinking light in that location. So that makes it: dialogue, the actor and the msd all show that is the location of deck 22. The deck lines and interior mechanisms lines of that msd make it almost impossible to determine how many decks there actually are and what decks overlap and so on. but 30 is still a good estimate. --Pseudohuman 16:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC)